Still Got It
by TheDonutMistress
Summary: Mild LeonxAda. Different take on a scene near the end of Resident Evil 4, since the actual version left a bit to be desired. Written before the PS2 version of RE4, so it doesn't fit in with parts of Separate Ways. Precedes Umbrella Chronicles and Darkside Chronicles by even longer.


To repeat the summary, this is LeonxAda, but it's so incredibly mild it hardly counts. Ada POV. My version of a scene from RE4, as the _real _version left me a bit hollow. As well as confused... I mean, for crying out loud, Krauser just _grazes _Leon's face with his knife and he bleeds from it, but Ada full-out stabs him in the thigh and he carries on like it's nothing? Wtf, dude?

Mazzie May helped to title this and read over it before I posted it.

Before I space it out, I don't own any of the Resident Evil characters, locations, etc. Just messing with them for my amusement (and hopefully yours as well).

**EDIT: Something has recently been brought to my attention, regarding this fic. An inconsistency of sorts. This was written in March of 2005 and the PS2 version of Resident Evil 4 did not come out until October of 2005. At the time I wrote this, I, along with the rest of you, didn't know _exactly_ what Ada was doing while Leon was out kickin' some crazy/possessed villager ass. :) Thanks to fourth's son for the heads-up!**

**Oh, and for those who clicked on this just to bash me for daring to write something other than LeonxClaire: have fun. XD I won't apologize for enjoying both LeonxClaire and LeonxAda. I like both pairings for very different reasons, and write them differently, as a result.  
**

**If you're so hardcore about LeonxClaire that you hate the idea of them with anyone else, you know, I do actually have a story featuring them... But why would you want to read that when your time is clearly better spent flaming this? XD**

* * *

I'd only been following Leon for a couple of minutes, and far enough behind him that my presence went unnoticed. I'd seen him fight Krauser, but from a safe distance. Leon and that helicopter pilot buddy of his had made mincemeat of Saddler's mindless commando slaves. I found being a step behind him rather pleasing, in more than one way.

He had no idea I was there, even as I got closer to him. Not even the sound of my soles hitting the rungs of the ladder gave me away. He was completely and utterly oblivious to my less-than-stealthy descent.

I would soon see why Leon hadn't noticed me. Let's just say he was a bit distracted. Distracted by that thing slowly taking over his body. That became obvious as I watched him stumble forward, groaning, and clutching his chest.

"Leon, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He forced the word out.

Lying.

I moved in closer to him. He'd balled both hands into tight fists and was staring at them. I saw ribbons of black crawling up his forearms from beneath his skin. I knew what that meant as well as he did. Leon was running out of time. Pretty soon he'd be one of them.

Leon spun around to face me, giving me a blank stare. He reached out to me and slowly blinked. When he opened his eyes, they weren't the beautiful baby blues I can't admit to ever losing myself in. His eyes were red and his hands were tightening around my throat.

I tried for a moment to pry his hands from my neck. I knew he wasn't in control of himself and I didn't want to hurt him. But he was too much for me; I hadn't expected him to be that strong. I reached for my knife. I kneed him in the groin and forced the entire length of my blade into his left thigh.

Leon stumbled backward, ending up on his ass. "Sorry, Ada," he said, a moment later, less-than-gracefully getting to his feet.

I watched him knock back two of those capsules to keep the parasite in check. There was no time for me to offer him an _"Apology accepted." _I knew what had to be done. "Take your pants off," I instructed him.

Leon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Your leg. Take your pants off so I can bandage it for you," I explained, pretending I hadn't meant for him to interpret my words _exactly _the way he had.

Even though that was precisely what I had intended. Spy. Bitch. Traitor. _Flirt_. _Tease_. I accept who I am, Leon. Do you?

"Thanks for the concern. But I'm fine," he insisted.

I cocked my head to the side, thinking, _Oh really? _as I watched a thin stream of blood drip down his leg. Still so stubborn, Leon. Some things never change, I guess.

"It isn't _bad_. But you're not fine. Come on," I said, almost pouting. I knew not to take it too far, though.

I inched my way over to him, and when I reached him, bent over to inspect the wound I had given him. I touched his leg and he hobbled back a step. I wondered if I had hurt him. A second later I ceased wondering _if_ I'd hurt him, instead focusing on _how_ I'd hurt him. Had he backed away because my touch hurt his leg, or because my touch hurt his soul?

* * *

_"Ada!" Leon had shouted, from his position across from me. _

_I looked up, but didn't lower my weapon. Who knew what else was in that water. After all, I'd just seen a giant alligator emerge from its depths. If it could even be referred to as "deep". Deep enough, I suppose, to house such a creature._

_Leon hopped into the murky water, unfazed. I assumed he'd just come from fighting that thing. He was quite a bit paler, and his uniform was both dirtier and bloodier than when I had left him unconscious next to the lift._

_He should've stayed put. I'd have gone back for him. I just had to take care of _her _first. __I can't think of another person I'd have gone back for...but I'd have gone back for him._

_When he reached me, I smirked at him and remarked, "That's two I owe you."_

_He fell to his knees before he could address me. He glanced upwards, and offered me a line about his wound not making things any easier._

_I smiled a small, sad smile, and murmured, "Quiet, Leon. I'll patch you up."_

_I used a fair amount of my supplies doing just that. I was given quite the lecture for that later from Wesker. He's always been one to add insult to injury.  
_

_"Better?" I asked Leon, lightly running my hand over the bandage I'd just put on his shoulder._

_He looked down at it. "I'll live."_

_I nodded. I looked up and caught his gaze for a moment. __He was covered in blood, guts, and sewage and he was _still _the purest, cleanest thing I'd ever laid eyes on._

_I had pondered planting a little peck on his cheek, as a thank you. He wouldn't know better. He wouldn't have any idea how out-of-character that was for me._

_When the exchange became too intense for both of us, he cleared his throat, broke eye contact, and attempted to fix his uniform. I stood up, backed away and let him have at it. When he was fully dressed, he stood up as well._

_I absently put my hand on the ladder behind me, curling my fingers around the rung, and blurted out, "I just found out...John's dead."_

_I'm not sure why I said anything. I didn't love John, and as soon as I arrived in town I was certain he wasn't alive anymore. Hearing it from Annette was just confirmation of something I already knew. __As I recall, Leon didn't have much to say about the matter of my dead fake boyfriend. __I somewhat distantly suggested we get moving, and made my way up the ladder with Leon a step behind me._

* * *

Leon, after backing away from me, turned sharply, limped over to the wall and leaned against it. He went for his supplies.

I slinked over to him. I reached for the gauze and the tiny bottle of disinfectant he was holding, making a point of touching his hand. He gave me a look, but he didn't object.

I looked him up and down and up again. While I'd jokingly called him handsome before, it was the truth. If possible, he'd gotten even better looking over the years. He no longer had the attitude or the look of a rookie. What can I say? Experience looks damn sexy on him. Yet, some six years later, he remains the purest, cleanest thing I've ever laid eyes on.

I reached for Leon's belt buckle with my free hand, unable to hide my smirk. Once I was done with that, I proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants, then gently ease them down. I didn't want to aggravate the wound after all.

Kneeling down, I took a moment to admire his black boxer-briefs and the slim, yet muscular hips, ass and thighs they clung to. I'd taken moment too long, it would seem, as Leon was getting impatient.

"Were you expecting tightie-whities?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "No."

"Then what? My underwear can't be that interesting."

_I beg to differ,_ I thought to myself. However, I responded with only, "Stay still."

The wound wasn't so bad, really. Thankfully I hadn't hit an artery. It was a deep gash, but barely more than half an inch long. The bleeding had already slowed down. I wiped the blood away and poured a healthy amount of that disinfectant down Leon's leg, earning me a sarcastic, low-voiced, "Smooth, Ada."

I waved my hand over the area to dry it before wrapping the gauze around it. When I was satisfied I'd done enough bandaging, I tucked the end of the gauze underneath the rest of the dressing to secure it. I gave Leon a light pat on the outside of his thigh.

"All done," I said.

"I could've done it myself," he muttered, adding, in a much sweeter tone, "Thanks anyway."

"Anytime," I responded, and slowly pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning them, then re-fastening Leon's belt.

Overkill, yes. I don't think I cared, though. I don't think he did either. I slid my hand between the waistband of his pants and his lower abs. And I do mean _lower._ I let my fingers linger there, against his warm flesh, as I pulled myself upright. _I _let my fingers linger there, and so did _he_.

When I stood up, I was met with an intense look from Leon. He reached out and lightly touched my neck. Clearly he was still thinking about how he'd attacked me.

Part of me wanted to comfort him - console him - and let it be known that I didn't blame him. It was the parasite, not he, that had choked me. But I didn't have the words. Instead, I leaned in close to him, my cheek pressed against his, and did what I'd wanted to do all those years ago, in the sewers beneath Raccoon City. I turned my head slightly and barely touched my lips against his cheekbone.

I could tell by his demeanor that I had taken him by surprise. _Still got it,_ I thought. Before I could gloat, Leon's mouth was over mine.

I could see it all in my head: body heat rising, heartbeats in sync, tongues interweaving, intensely enough to make a girl forget she's on a mission. But it didn't happen that way. Leon just kissed me. Slow, soft, almost unmoving. My right hand was still nestled between his waistband and his skin, and I'd since wrapped my left arm around him and was running my nails up and down his back. I pressed my chest into his. Yet he hadn't so much as lifted a finger from my neck. I think we both knew we couldn't drag it out any longer, or take it any farther. If we did, we wouldn't be able to stop. We both broke the kiss simultaneously and took a step back.

"We have to get that parasite out of your body," I said, seriously, and pulled my hand from its position sandwiched between his clothing and his bare skin.

"Yeah," he agreed, quietly, finally lifting his fingers from my neck. "But before that, I gotta save Ashley."

"Fine," I agreed, tonelessly. "Let's split up."

I didn't wait to see Leon's reaction. I just turned and walked away.

Yup. Still got it.

* * *

_Ending fail. XD I suck at ending stuff. What a cop-out. Anyway..._

_Did you know there is a Happy Days story at AdultFanfiction-dot-net by the same title? I know, right! XD Don't ask how I found this out unless you **really **want to know._


End file.
